


A Closer Evening

by PoppyCartinelli, ShadowofaBlackRose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofaBlackRose/pseuds/ShadowofaBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukin fake marriage au that started all fun and gay and quickly got real real yo. (But not like a sad real, just real real y'know. Read it, you'll understand).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Peggy, I already said yes.”

“I would only put you into danger if I had no one else because I don’t work with any women and-“

“Peggy.” 

Peggy stopped her pacing and looked at Angie. She squinted, “You don’t mind?”

Angie shook her head and responded, “No, Peggy. I don’t.” She walked up to Peggy and clapped her on the shoulders, “You already said I was the only person you knew that you could trust.” Angie put one hand to her chest and added dramatically, “And of course, I am an amazing actress.”

Peggy stared and then laughed. “Of course darling, I expect nothing but the best from you.”

“You know English, you can shower me with praise any time you’d like.” Angie smiled and headed back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. They had a lovely morning before each went their separate ways and Angie all but exploded into pieces seven minutes into her walk to the bus stop.

She didn’t know why she was going to pretend to be Peggy’s wife on a mission to a high-class party, “It really is classified, I can’t tell you anything until you need to know it” , but quite honestly, she didn’t care.

Angie’d only been crushing on Peggy since… since her and her ruby lips had walk- nay, sashayed- into the L&L six months ago. It didn’t help that Peggy was both gorgeous and the most kind-hearted person that Angie had ever met. It didn’t help that Peggy had legs that went on for days and abs that could cut through steel. 

It most certainly did not help that Peggy would willingly stab a man for just putting his hand on Angie’s ass. Those sorts of actions could give a girl ideas, Peggy. Violet ideas. 

Now, now Angie had the chance to at least act out every cute date fantasy she’d ever imagined. Now, Angie could hold Peggy’s hand or dance too close to her, or… Maybe, if all the stars aligned and Angie’s Catholic, Italian, dead ancestors didn’t haunt her into eternity, she could perhaps kiss Peggy Carter. 

The week before the mission was quiet in the mansion. Peggy had a lot of work to do, finalizing cover stories, appointing the other operatives, memorizing the building blueprints… 

Not all was quiet in Angie’s head though. Angie was in turmoil; excited and worried at the same time left her feeling sick most days. She caught herself staring at her ring finger longingly more than once. 

The day before the op and Peggy sat Angie down in the living room. 

“Are you sure you’re still okay with this, because you could be put into danger.” Peggy looked at her with such intensity that Angie was afraid she’d burst into flames.

But Angie just smiled, “I said I would help you Pegs, I’m not going to back out just because of a little danger.”

Peggy frowned, that cute frown where her whole body radiated displeasure, “I’m serious Angie, you could –“

“I’m serious too Pegs.” Angie frowned back at Peggy. “I said I’d help you, and I will. Besides, it’s better to have a wonderful actress with you than some woman who’d give you away in the first five minutes.” 

The frown left Peggy’s face and she sighed, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course.”

Peggy just let out a little laugh and began pulling photos out of a folder on the coffee table in front of them. She explained that their mission was to infiltrate the party and ‘collect’ information from a man named “Dozer”. There were a lot of pictures of noted people that Angie would need to know.

Angie paid really good attention until Peggy leaned a little too close and that whiff of Earl Grey and clove thoroughly distracted Angie. Peggy was so good at this, explaining connections, remembering tiny details, mesmerizing Angie with her determined concentration. 

“So, is there anything you don’t understand Angie?” Peggy looked up to Angie and leaned back on the couch and Angie had to process a lot in very little time so as not to raise suspicion.

Angie shook her head, “I think I got all that. You are a CEO of an up and coming business that is actually completely fake, and I am to play your wife because a rumor spread that you were gay and it fits your CEO image and this party is kind of to welcome you into the ranks of New York’s business elites?”

Peggy nodded, “That’s just about it.”

“Right” Angie nodded back and leaned on her side of the couch and thought up a question. “What are we going to wear? Are we both wearing dresses or neither of us or what?”

Peggy breathed in and nodded, “Yes, I had considered that. I believe it would be best if I wore a suit and you wore a dress. However, if you would be more comfortable in something that you can run in, that can be arranged too.”

Angie smirked, “Think I can’t run in heels, English? Wanna bet on that?”

“I would never doubt you Angie,” Peggy chuckled and nodded, “A dress for you then?”

“A dark red dress.” Angie pointed at her eyes, “If I’m putting my life on the line, I should get a dress that matches my eyes.” 

Peggy shook her head, “Of course, and if there are any other demands you would like to make, now is the time.”

_Pick out the ring yourself._

Pursing her lips in thought Angie nodded, “Yes, black shoes.”

 

The next day Angie got off of work early. She came home and Peggy was nowhere to be found, but there were two boxes waiting in her room for her.

The first contained the most expensive footwear Angie had ever personally held in her life. The shoes looked like they were melded from black velvet and given life. They looked fantastic with her newly painted toenails, the deep gold was her favorite color.

The second box contained the dress. Angie trailed her hands over the soft material almost reverently. She’d never seen a red that matched up with her eyes so well. Had Peggy picked this out personally?

Underneath the dress was a necklace and bracelet, both almost the same golden hue as her toenail polish. Angie glanced to the door, how did Peggy know? She shook her head and started to strip, it was only four in the afternoon, but she had a lot of preparing to do.

She was supposed to be the wife of an extremely successful business woman after all.

It took her two hours to arrange the dress, which fit exceptionally well, the shoes, her makeup, and her hair into what looked like a reasonably sophisticated woman when Angie looked in the mirror. No, no one would think the woman staring back at Angie was some Italian from Brooklyn. 

“Angie, are you almost ready? I’m sorry I’m late, I had to pick up my suit.” Peggy’s voice called from downstairs and Angie suddenly felt very tight in the dress.  
What would Peggy think of this? Would she look acceptable? Angie swallowed hard and turned to the door. 

Peggy wasn’t looking up the stairs when Angie reached the landing, she was rummaging through a bag that seemed to contain weaponry. Angie stared, she’d seen Peggy in a suite before, but not one that so displayed her best features. 

The sleeves were short, and the pants long, and there was no undershirt to keep Peggy’s skin from showing under the V-necked jacket. The blue was almost the same as Peggy’s favorite work suit and her hair was pulled back in a deep red barrette, except for a single lock of hair that fell beside Peggy’s face.

It was a very flattering look.

Peggy lowered the bag and Angie smiled, the single dramatic flair that she had expected. Peggy wore a large rose pinned to her breast and it matched Angie’s dress perfectly. Their make-up was even similar, though Peggy’s was lighter in application than Angie’s.

Peggy looked up the stairs again, like she was going to call out, and then stopped. Something passed over her face that Angie couldn’t catch quickly enough and then it was gone, replaced with a smile. “You look lovely Angie. Are you ready to go?” 

Angie smiled back and descended the stairs. “Only if my extraordinarily well-dressed wife offers me her arm.” 

“Oh that reminds me,” Peggy reached into her hip pocket and produced two gold rings. “Wedding bands.” She held them up for Angie to see, like Angie wouldn’t know what they were. Like Angie hadn’t spent her sleepless hours wondering what it would be like to wear a ring that Peggy gave her.

Angie half expected Peggy to just give her the ring to slip on herself, but she would not be denied. She extended her left hand and pointedly said, “I do.

Peggy raised her eyebrows and chuckled, “Always one for theatrics.” But she did indeed slip on the ring and Angie very nearly went weak in the knees.

“That’s why ya love me.” Angie snatched the other ring out of Peggy’s grasp and lifted Peggy’s left hand. She looked pointedly at Peggy and held the ring just in front of Peggy’s finger. 

Peggy tilted her head in question and then sighed with a smile, “I do.”

Angie clucked her tongue in satisfaction and slipped the ring onto Peggy’s finger. 

_How many times has this already happened? In a dream so sweet you woke with tears in your eyes._

With a breath, Peggy stuck her arm out to Angie and waved to the door. “Shall we be off, darling?”

Angie giggled and opened the door before taking Peggy’s arm. “Lead the way babe.”

Peggy snorted, quite unlike an up and coming business woman should, and called for Jarvis to get away from the damn door and start the car. It wasn’t like she’d had anyone to open doors for her while bullets were wizzing past her head in the war! She could certainly open them herself. 

 

In true agent fashion, Peggy used the car ride to quiz Angie on all the gossip about the men and woman who would be at this party. In true Italian fashion, Angie did not miss a single question. 

The car stopped as Peggy nodded her happiness with Angie’s knowledge and she was out the door well before poor Jarvis could get to that side of the car. 

A hand reached back for Angie’s hand and Angie stepped out into what felt like a dream. There was a red carpet with security guards on either side. News outlets from around the city were flashing cameras from their fenced off locations several meters from the carpet. Angie had not realized how public an event this would be. 

Peggy stuck out her arm and Angie took it on reflex. Peggy seemed solid in the flashing lights, like a lighthouse. 

The glamor of this place was off the charts, the mansion was eccentric but this place was beyond lavish. At the end of the red carpet two men opened ornate double doors to allow Peggy and Angie entrance into the banquet hall that the party would take place in. Angie nearly gasped at the decorations. It wasn’t like Howard’s mansions, not subtly opulent, the decorations in the hall took grandeur to the extreme.

The people inside were equally opulent. Angie had not overdressed. 

Peggy did not pause at the door, she swept Angie down the stairs and into what, Angie realized, was a fantastic spot to watch the entire ballroom. Peggy picked up two drinks for them and casually said, “Be careful with the drinking, we’ll need to stay alert this evening.”

“Of course.” Angie would not mess this up, she took the champagne and sipped delicately. Peggy’s hand rested around her waist while Peggy surveyed the room and Angie had to focus to not just down her glass then and there.

The butterflies were starting in her stomach again when a clean-shaved man and his escort came up to her and Peggy. Peggy pulled Angie just a tad closer before flashing the pair a bright smile. 

“Ah, Councilor, good evening.” Peggy shifted her glass to her left hand and extended her right to the man.

He nodded and shook Peggy’s hand, “Welcome to the big-wigs Mrs. Carter.” He turned to Angie and nodded, “Mrs. Carter.” The woman with him waved and the two turned back to the crowd. 

_“Mrs. Carter”_

It was not to be the first time Angie’s breath was lost that evening. 

A few more men and several women came up to say hello to New York’s newest tycoon and each time Angie heard “Mrs. Carter” she grew a little weaker in the knees. Angie did very well though, she could call most of the men and all the women by name as they approached Peggy.

Music began on the stage, classy jazz, and another man began making his was toward Peggy and Angie.

This one had a moustache and a woman on each arm. The crowd seemed to maneuver out of his way. He looked awfully familiar to Angie, but he hadn’t been in the pictures. She didn’t make the connection until he was closer and donned the most shit-eating grin, the one Angie’d only seen once before.

“Howard.” Peggy sighed, “I should have known you’d be here.” 

Howard laughed, “You don’t seem pleased to see me, Peggy! Or should I say, New York’s Newest Millionaire.” Howard winked and chuckled.

Peggy sighed the sigh of the long suffering and shook her head, “I hope you won’t blow my cover Howard.”

Angie watched as Howard and Peggy conversed. As vile a man as Howard always seemed to be, Peggy’s eyes were smiling. Angie smiled, Peggy didn’t have many friends that she knew of and she was glad Peggy had Howard.

“Well, Pegs, if you need anything just come find me!” Howard winked and strutted off, presumably to show off the two broads with him.

Angie looked over to Peggy and raised her eyebrows. Peggy just rolled her eyes and took Angie’s hand. “We should get to work.”

Apparently work meant dancing. Or dancing well enough to fool other people into thinking they were dancing when they were actually looking around the room for “The man in a purple suit”. However, dancing kept the two pressed rather close to each other.

Peggy’s hand was warm in Angie’s and the hand resting on Angie’s hip felt even hotter. Her own hand sat on Peggy’s shoulder and with every move, Angie could feel the muscles tightening and relaxing all across Peggy’s body. 

They moved so in sync. Peggy looked to be leading but it was Angie finding their footholds while Peggy scanned the crowd. Angie shifted their positioning and Peggy gripped both Angie’s hip and hand a little tighter. 

_So warm she might burn right through you_

And Angie hadn’t really noticed Peggy’s perfume yet, but she was certainly noticing it now. The whiffs of clove and sandalwood were intoxicating. The bodies around them were far enough away that there was no fear of bumping into them, but Angie still pulled Peggy closer.

She couldn’t help it. Peggy’s hair brushed in front of her face in their closer box steps and Angie’s breathing was starting to pick up. Her breaths had nothing to do with physical exertion, the music was slowing down.

The lighting on Peggy’s face should have been harsh, but it wasn’t. The shadows under Peggy’s chin were soft, countering the light and the sharp curve of Peggy’s chin. Angie hadn’t looked at Peggy from this vantage before. 

_Her lips were so close._

Peggy glanced back at Angie and caught her eyes. And Angie couldn’t look away and the music died down and the noise of the room seemed to fade away and there was just Peggy, Peggy, P _eggy, Peggy_. Peggy and her huge brown eyes, Peggy and those red, red lips just starting to curl into a smile, Peggy and her face so kind it hurt to look at. 

And all Angie wanted to do was kiss Peggy. Pull her down, kiss her until the rest of the world was gone. Kiss her until Angie didn’t have to worry about Peggy getting hurt, didn’t have to care about the people watching, didn’t hear the voice of her mother echoing in her head “The garden holds a man and a woman, Angela.”

So Angie did. She slipped her fingers from Peggy’s shoulder to Peggy’s cheek and pulled Peggy against her lips before she could lose that feeling. Her eyes fluttered shut and the world did go blank, for just a second, because Peggy’s lips were so soft and Peggy, in that moment at least, was hers.

The fluttering in her stomach stopped. Her hand cupped Peggy’s cheek, _so soft_. She leaned forward into the arm still wrapped around her. They stopped dancing and Angie sighed so very gently. 

_Clove had never smelled so good. The aftertaste of champagne, never so sweet._

The moment broke though and Angie came racing back to reality. Her fingers still on Peggy’s cheek began to shake because she’d messed up, messed up, _messed up_ and kissed her roommate, again. She kept her eyes closed but she knew what came next, the horror, the disgust. 

_Peggy hadn’t pulled away._

That’s because Peggy was a good actress too. She couldn’t blow their cover to hurl on the dance floor. Angie’d taken advantage of the situation. Taken advantage of Peggy being unable to react. Taken advantage of the only woman she’d ever cared for this deeply. And for what? A kiss?

_Peggy hadn’t pulled away from the kiss yet._

Angie was still pressed firmly against Peggy, shaking hands and all, still encased in Peggy’s warmth. That arm circling her waist pulled her ever so slightly closer and if Angie didn’t know better, she’d say Peggy was kissing her back. The lips against hers had such a soft pressure Angie might never be sure.

_Peggy isn’t pulling away._

And the world came back and Angie heard the tittering around them and Peggy was smiling down at her and pulling back only to press another quick kiss to Angie’s lips. Angie’s fingers were still shaking, falling to rest on Peggy’s shoulder again, a shoulder that was so solid it gave Angie hope.

“Mhh, I certainly expect that should end the questioning.” Peggy hid her lips in Angie’s hair and Angie couldn’t breathe. “But I must go darling. I promise I will be as quick as possible, and we can continue this when we get home.”

And she was gone.

Like a summer storm, she left Angie with knots in her stomach she left so quickly. Angie wandered to the bar in a daze. Peggy said that their kiss would end the questioning, like she thought Angie had kissed her for the mission.

_“We can continue this when we get home.”_

Angie picked up a glass of sweet champagne and surprised the bartender with how fast she could down the bubbling liquid. The bartender was doubly surprised when Angie flushed and drank another. 

The, albeit pretty, bartender was surreptitiously keeping drinks from Angie’s hands. Angie’d only had three when the bartender started this game. One this pretty face had no business playing with Angie. Angie deserved that drink. Talk about needing liquid courage.

It wasn’t long before Peggy was back, whirling Angie away from the bar. “Dance with me.” Was breathily whispered into Angie’s ear and it’s not like she’d ever say no. So they left the bar and its relieved tender and quickly walked to the edge of the whirling bodies. The dance was quick. Peggy wrapped an arm around Angie’s waist and started with a box step into a spin.

Angie only saw the raging determination on Peggy’s face. She was scanning the crowd. Looking for someone, something. Angie had seen that look before, but not so close, and certainly not while the feel of Peggy’s lips were still fresh on her own. 

The redness spreading from Angie’s neck even caught Peggy’s concentrated attention. “Angie are you alright?” And those piercing eyes were on Angie and she couldn’t even begin to hide the embarrassment and heat in her eyes. 

_Brown eyes so deep a girl could drown in them_

Peggy blinked and tightened her grip on Angie, a smile creeping across those absurd lips, “Ah, I see.” 

Angie was breathless at this point. How did she ever catch this woman’s eye? How did she get so wrapped around those strong fingers? 

Peggy stopped and spun Angie out in time with the music and as Angie came twirling back, Peggy stepped forward to cradle Angie against her. Angie couldn’t remember the last time she’d taken a solid breath. “Yes, we will most certainly have to continue this at home, but for now, we need to grab Howard.”

Apparently Peggy had spotted the vagabond millionaire because the next thing Angie knew, they were coaster stepping off the dance floor. Angie still marveled at how wonderful a dancer Peggy was. She’d feel jealous of the one who taught Peggy, but Peggy was still holding her hand so who was the real winner after all?

Peggy wasted no time. Howard didn’t even have a chance. The two ladies he’d been coveting were so far left behind that even Angie, dazed and love struck, was impressed. Peggy was a whirlwind passing people left and right, one hand steadying Angie and the other practically dragging Howard out the door.

“I know you have a car already at the end of the carpet Howard, now is the time to show your gratitude for the many times that I have saved your life.” Howard couldn’t just say no and at this point it was a little late. 

Jarvis already had the passenger and back doors open and if he was surprised to see Peggy Carter dragging a stupidly smiling Italian and his millionaire boss, he did a damn admirable job of hiding it. He’d arrived with Mrs. Carter, he hadn’t expected to leave with Howard Stark. Howard was chucked into the front seat and Peggy ushered Angie into the back seat. 

“Mr. Jarvis, if you would be so kind as to drive away very quickly, I would appreciate it.” Peggy shouldered her way between the two front seats and pointed Jarvis in the right direction.

Bless his British politeness, he didn’t even ask any questions as he and Peggy both ignored Howard’s whining.

Angie sat in the back seat, mouth slightly agape because Peggy was not sitting and her lovely bum was right in front of Angie. Angie knew the tailored suit was meant to accentuate her hips, but, Angie wasn’t aware of just how accentuated until just this moment.

Every fiber in Angie’s being wanted to place her hands on that gorgeous rear and squeeze. 

_So close_

They hit a bump in the road and Peggy sat back down, letting Jarvis get them back to the SSR headquarters and leaving Howard to pout out the window. 

Peggy settled back and draped an arm across her eyes with a long sigh. Angie didn’t know what she’d gone and done after their kiss but there was a bruise just starting to form on Peggy’s cheek. Angie reached out and Peggy didn’t flinch away from her touch.

_Kiss the pain away, kiss the pain away, kiss the pain, the pain, away, away_

The streetlights flashed incrementally through the windows and Angie hated the purple blossoming across Peggy’s cheek. She scooted over and pulled Peggy toward her. She pressed a kiss, gently to Peggy’s reddening skin. Pressed another to her forehead. Another to her chin. One to her neck and Peggy’s hand was on her thigh and the next kiss fell on Peggy’s lips.

The quiet droning of the engine stretched the seconds out. Each change of pressure to her lips another life time. Angie could kiss Peggy until the world stopped spinning. 

“Well, guess that kiss on the dance floor wasn’t acting!” 

If Peggy could have thrown Howard out of his own car with a look, she would have. Into oncoming traffic if possible. Howard didn’t look back again for the remainder of the ride. 

They didn’t speak, Peggy just held Angie’s hand and sat pressing their sides together. 

The rest of the car ride was blessedly quiet and within ten minutes they were back at headquarters. Howard and Jarvis drove off, both smiling far more than they should, as Angie and Peggy headed into the “Phone Company”. 

Angie was asked to wait downstairs while Peggy went up for debriefing. Angie held onto the smell of sandalwood that was creeping into her own hair as Peggy stepped into the elevator. 

She was just starting to drift off in the comfortable-for-the-first-half-hour chair when she felt a hand on her cheek. 

_Cloves and champagne and that lipstick and Peggy, Peggy, Peggy_

Angie opened her eyes and Peggy was already starting to scoop her off the chair. Angie mumbled, “I can walk, English.” And started putting one foot in front of the other. Peggy’s hands on her didn’t feel like fire anymore.

_They feel like home_

Angie ducked her head into the car and skootched over for Peggy. The agent driving them home never once looked back. They trained the boys well at this SSR. 

Angie drifted in and out of consciousness as Peggy breathed too close to her. It was warm and safe and the road, for once, didn’t have potholes.

They pulled up to the mansion and Angie woke enough to shuffle out of the car and up the steps while Peggy said goodnight to the agent driving. Angie had the door opened and waited for Peggy to step though the threshold. She closed the door and turned, looking up into Peggy’s eyes. 

There were no questions now, no words that needed to be spoken, at least not tonight. 

Peggy slid an arm around Angie’s waist and drew her toward the stairs. Angie was more than willing to follow. It’d been an exhausting night of both physical and emotional turmoil. They crested the stairs and their kisses were soft, slow. 

_All the time in the world for kisses like those_

They curled up together on Peggy’s bed, Angie so engulfed with clove and sandalwood that she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Peggy stroked her hair behind her ear and whispered three words into the dark that she hadn’t said since a certain bomber landed in the Arctic.

Neither dreamed that night.


	2. Smut, Mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly smut. With cute bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta-ed (kind of coauthored honestly) by Eyesofanangeltongueofadevil on Tumblr who is ShadowofaBlackRose here on AO3, she's a bae, go love her.

“Darling, wake up.” A soft hand pulled ever so gently at Angie’s hair. “I believe now is the time to talk about this.”

Angie groaned, it was way too early to get up, “Five more minutes Peg.” The blankets were so warm and inviting how could Peggy even think to leave them?

A soft kiss pressed against her cheek, “It’s already eight am, darling.” The words ghosted over Angie’s cheek and suddenly she was very, very awake.

Angie pushed herself up and noticed the chill across her skin first. She did not remember undressing to her bra last night. She looked up at Peggy, who smiled so gently, and noticed that Peggy was also without a shirt.

Peggy must have noticed the red creeping onto Angie’s face because she chuckled and laced her fingers with Angie’s. “I think we should talk about this, darling.”

Angie nodded and swallowed, “What do you wanna talk about?” Was she regretting her choice of taking Angie with her? Was she regretting kissing Angie?  _ The kisses last night felt like home, had Peggy not felt that too? _

“Were you caught up in the moment, darling?”

Angie frowned, the fluttering in her stomach every time Peggy said “darling” forgotten for the time being.

“What moment?” She almost didn’t catch the tremble in Peggy’s fingers, wouldn’t have if Peggy’d kept her grip firm.

“Last night, darling.” Peggy specified and Angie couldn’t remember the last time someone had called her darling so much with such a soft voice. “When we were dancing.”

The kisses came back to Angie. The closeness. The feeling of Peggy pressed against her. 

The flush across her face left her smiling, “Are you askin’ me if I only kissed you because we were pretending to be married?”

The slightly deeper breath that Peggy took was the only tell that she was nervous, Angie couldn’t ignore the fluttering in her stomach this time, “Yes, darling.”

Angie sat back, crossing her legs, and smiled, “Pegs, with all the ‘darling’s you’re throwing around it almost sounds like you wanted those kisses to be more than playin’.” 

Angie rarely got to tease Peggy, hopefully the agent would forgive her.

The briefest shot of fear raced through Peggy’s eyes. Angie almost missed it as Peggy’s expression became confused. That fear sent a mad panic through Angie that had her pushing off the bed and reaching out to Peggy.

_ The fear of rejection, no, not, in those eyes, not ever. _

“Peggy, Peggy, I meant every kiss.” Angie slipped her fingers over Peggy’s cheeks and bent down to kiss her. She peppered Peggy’s lips with kisses  _ don’t fear, I won’t hurt you.Never. Never. _

A light gasp came from Peggy, Angie couldn’t tell if it was from surprise or desire and that sent a whole new fluttering feeling through Angie. Peggy’s hand landed on her hip and Angie changed her kisses to longer ones.

This time, Peggy’s gasp was certainly from desire.

Angie hummed as Peggy’s fingers found their way to her hips and she tugged, just a little, at Peggy’s hair. The groan that slipped from Peggy’s lips very nearly winded Angie. How could this woman send Angie spiralling through so many different emotions so quickly?

Peggy pushing Angie back and firmly down onto the mattress did, in fact, wind Angie. But she didn’t stay winded for long and she met Peggy’s lips. Their kisses were a mess and Angie loved it, loved the way her fingers slid through Peggy’s hair, the way Peggy nipped at her bottom lip and pulled back-

“Hey,” Angie protested as Peggy sat up and winked. “I was enjoying that.”

“Using me for my lips only, darling?” Peggy’s hands slipped behind her back and Angie’s eyes widened. “You know I’m good for so much more.”

Angie’s eyebrows popped up and she couldn’t help but agree with Peggy’s statement because Peggy’s clothes downplayed her bust.

Peggy chuckled from above her as Angie reached out to gently touch the skin around Peggy’s breasts, “Never seen a woman naked Angie?”

Angie shook her head, still transfixed, “Nah, the pinup gals in my brothers’ magazines always had their undergarments on.” Angie finally cupped the side of Peggy’s breast, “But boy English, they have nothing on you.

Peggy was silent for a moment while Angie continued to touch  _ be gentle, be gentle with her  _ around Peggy’s nipples. “Angie, have you never been with a woman?”

Angie glanced up at Peggy’s face, hands still, “Gee, English, you don’t think I’m the type to leave my clothes on?” She smiled but Peggy’s face was so serious that Angie shook her head, “No. I haven’t.”

Peggy frowned down at her and asked, “Have you ever been with a man?”

Angie sighed and turned her head, “Nah Pegs, I’ve never looked at fellas that way.”

Peggy pulled back a bit and Angie glanced up to see her eyes wide and a smile on her lips that was somewhere between euphoric and concerned. Angie giggled. “What? Never seen a virgin before? Y’know it’s so easy to get some since bein’ violets is so popular nowadays.”

The smile disappeared from Peggy’s face and she sat up slowly on her knees. Angie worried that she’d said something wrong, she almost opened her mouth to clarify that she wasn’t really worried about the lack of sexual partners when Peggy shook her head. 

The look on Peggy’s face took Angie’s breath away. The gentleness and, and…  _ love.  _ It was love in Peggy’s eyes. She spoke softly enough that Angie almost had to read her lips, “You are not the first virgin that I’ve been with.”

Angie quirked a brow and patted Peggy’s hip, “Taken lots of us flowers to bed huh?”

Peggy scoffed and looked away. Angie didn’t push and after a minute Peggy looked back down at her and smiled that gentle smile again, “He was a lot like you actually. So very gentle, always afraid that he would hurt me.”

There was a lot of past tense in that sentence and Angie felt a lump grow in her throat, “Was?” She thought for a moment and sighed, “Steve?”

Peggy took the hand that Angie’d rested on her hip and kissed Angie’s knuckles, “Yes.”

A quiet moment passed between them. Angie’d only asked about Steve a few times, usually late at night when Peggy was tired and needed to talk with someone,  _ talked before she caved in on herself. _

“Do you want to talk about him?” Angie squeezed Peggy’s hand and moved her other hand to Peggy’s knee.

Peggy smiled and kissed Angie’s hand again, “Maybe later. Right now I think someone needs a lesson.”

Angie popped her eyebrows up and smiled, but Peggy cut her off with a grin before she could come up with any clever comments, “Firstly, don’t be so gentle. I won’t break.” Peggy leaned over Angie and propped herself up on her elbows. The weight of her breasts lay firmly on Angie’s stomach and Angie couldn’t help her slightly breathless response.

“I mean, you’d been bangin’ hips with Captain America, figured you’d be fine when we got there." Peggy’s eyes very nearly rolled out of her head and Angie giggled before curling her fingers through Peggy’s hair, “I just wasn’t sure what would feel good to ya.”

“Darling,” Peggy kissed her nose, her movement sliding her now very pert nipples across Angie’s chest, “Do to me, what you do to yourself.”

Angie’s face couldn’t get much redder. “What if…” Peggy leaned forward again and bit down on her bottom lip, “what if I’m weird and you don’t like what I do?”

Peggy shook her head. “If I do to you what I do to myself, will you do to me what you do to yourself?”

Angie blinked and swallowed, “Th-that seems fair.”

“Well, I’m glad it meets with your approval.” Peggy sat up again and placed her hands on Angie’s stomach. “If I make you uncomfortable, stop me.”

With Angie’s nod, Peggy began moving her hands. It was almost like a massage until Peggy started using her nails. Angie bit her lip and placed a hand on Peggy’s knee. 

Peggy ran her hands over Angie’s breasts and and then over her shoulders. Angie leaned up for the kiss but only got a quick peck on the lips as Peggy removed her bra in one swift movement. 

“Gosh, Pegs, you remove a lot of women’s bras?” Angie chuckled and watched as Peggy tossed Angie’s bra over her shoulder and smirked.

“I told you, what I did to myself correct?”

“You kiss yourself like that?” 

“Well, there have to be some perks to not masturbating.” Peggy quirked an eyebrow and bent back over Angie, “Like this.”

Angie gasped as Peggy licked over her left breast. Peggy’s hands were on her hips, still scratching.  _ Did Peggy have a thing for scratches?  _ and on her other breast, just beginning to tweak at her nipple. 

Angie brought a hand up to her lips and the other up to Peggy’s hair. She really hadn’t thought she’d start making noises so soon, but apparently Peggy was talented with more than just her hands.

Peggy bit down ever so gently on Angie’s right nipple, Angie’s left receiving the same treatment but in the form of pinches. Angie groaned. She tugged just a little harder at Peggy’s hair and she felt much more than heard Peggy’s hum of approval. 

Her hips squirmed and Peggy had the audacity to press down on her, keeping her from any friction. “Pegs, Pegs, you can’t tell me you tease yourself like this.”

Peggy gave Angie’s nipple a final lick for good measure and raised her head, “Not generally, no.”

Angie gave an indignant huff before she realized that Peggy’s hand was already much lower on her torso than before. Peggy raised her hips and then ground back down on Angie. She only quirked a brow at Angie’s slack-jawed surprise before slipping her hand between them.

“English!” Angie yelped, fully able to see all that was happening.

Peggy tilted her head.

“I’ve still got my- I- we both-” Peggy snapped the elastic still sat on Angie’s hips and Angie hid her eyes with a whispered, “dio mio.”

“What was that darling?” Peggy’s fingers slipped through the curls still under Angie’s underwear.

Angie repeated herself, “Dio mio! Peggy, I didn’t expect you to tease so much!”

Peggy’s fingers kept up the light petting but when Angie finally looked at Peggy, Peggy was staring up at the ceiling, her lips moving silently. It took a moment for Angie to realize what she was doing, and Angie sighed. “We gotta work on your Italian, Pegs.”

That snapped Peggy’s eyes back to her, sharp pupils and frowns drawn down.

Angie slunk back slightly. 

Peggy’s fingers slipped down between her folds.

Angie couldn’t break from Peggy’s gaze.

“Well, then, perhaps I should just make you sing in Italian?” Later Angie would realize that Peggy had a soft spot for different languages,  _ a soft spot right behind her ear if you knew how to bite just right. _

“Pegs” But Peggy slipped two fingers into Angie, plenty wet from earlier, and shifted her hips forward. 

Angie’s hands came back up to her mouth and her eyes snapped shut. Peggy’s other hand came down to caress her breasts, stomach, sides, ribs, arms, anywhere Peggy could reach while she thrust into Angie. 

“P-Pegs” Agie bit down on her lip and Peggy leaned over her, digging her knees into the mattress so she could bodily thrust with her fingers. 

“Cosa vuoi?” The demand was made to Angie’s neck, where Peggy’s teeth found her pulse point. 

Angie shivered and twitched, her own hips meeting Peggy’s, her hands still in front of her mouth. Peggy reached up, using her abdominal muscles to keep her upright and pulled at Angie’s hands, “Angie, cosa vuoi?”

Angie’s eyes opened and her pupils were so blown she could hardly see Peggy. The Italian wasn’t even that good, but her English accent still enunciated each syllable and Angie was covered in her. Covered in Peggy, her hips, her fingers, her lips, and  _ Peggy was right there, pupils just as wide as her own.  _

“Piu veloce, Peggy, please, Peg-” Angie strangled a moan as Peggy’s thumb pressed into her clit. 

Peggy’s free hand came to rest beside Angie’s ribs and she pressed into Angie, holding her in place as she writhed. Peggy leaned down and kissed Angie, mid gasp, cutting off another cry. 

She must have hit a sweet spot because Angie arched and even Peggy couldn’t hold her down. Angie was straining against her, clutching at her shoulders.

“Malto bene,” She rasped against Angie’s neck and Angie came crashing down. 

Her hips pulled away from Peggy and sunk into the mattress. Her breath came in deep and a strangled moan passed her lips when Peggy bit down on her collarbone and pressed again into her clit, Angie came rushing back. 

A slur of Italian curses, so fast that Peggy couldn’t catch them as Angie dragged Peggy up to her lips. Peggy didn’t mind the kiss at all and hummed into it as Angie’s final tremors passed.

Peggy pulled back and smirked at Angie, “Hmm?”

Angie lay back and draped an arm over her eyes, “I really don’t think you can do most of that to yourself Pegs.”

Peggy scissored her fingers in Angie, pulling a gasp and a grunt from her, “Is that a challenge?” 

Angie looked down at Peggy, her chin resting against Angie’s side, “Is that an offer?”

“Well, I haven’t gotten any yet, darling.” Peggy wiggled her eyebrows and pulled her fingers out of Angie torturously slow. Angie only had to close her eyes and breath out a huff, but Peggy was satisfied with that. 

She pulled back and disentangled herself from Angie. Angie was sprawled out on the bed, an arm still over one eye, she was watching Peggy. So Peggy watched back. She let her eyes trail over Angie’s smooth skin, her flushed chest, her dripping core still captured in cloth.

Angie huffed, “You gonna get on with the show Pegs? Or are ya just gonna stare at me all day?”

Peggy mused over that. Honestly both options were appealing. But the heat pooling between her legs was still demanding attention. “Have you ever played in the shower?”

Peggy turned and walked away, dropping the lingerie she still had on, giving Angie a very nice view. 

Angie propped herself up, “Yeah, yeah I have, English!” 

She only got a chuckle for a response from the bathroom and her legs seemed to be working, so Angie got up and did her best to not drip her way to Howard’s fancy en suite. 

Peggy didn’t learn a lot of Italian in the war, but she sure learned a lot from Angie. Unfortunately, or fortunately, almost none of it could be used outside the bedroom. Or kitchen. Or nook. Or hallway. 

 

Angie got up later that afternoon and patted Peggy’s butt. It was a nice butt, firm, and one Angie was now very well acquainted with. 

“Darling, where are you going?” Peggy mumbled back into the sheets.

That sleepy, post coital voice was something Angie could grow accustomed to. 

“Unlike you, Pegs, not all of us can live off of exercise, I’m getting some eggs. 

Peggy glanced up hopefully, “Scrambled? With dill?” 

Angie rolled her eyes, the things she did for this spy. “Whatever you want Pegs, now come help me.”

They added the entryway and library to the places Italian could be used and it was a very relaxing day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably never speak Italian, but if google translate is correct, I sure can curse in it ;D
> 
> Dio Mio = Oh my god  
> Cosa vuoi = what do you want?  
> Piu veloce = faster  
> Malto bene = very good

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed it yo


End file.
